Sweet Temptation
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Lily is convinced to go on a date with James and she notices she was in love with Severus the whole time


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and ****Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1062

Title: Sweet Temptation

Note: Inspired by Verity Grahams - Sweet Temptation. Also I know my friend likes Snape/Lily so that's what will end up happening (no excuses made- its my story and I write it how I want to).

Warnings:

Beta: Chibi-Shibi, Verity Grahams

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Ollivanders:

Care of Magical Creatures: Pygmy Puff - write in the romance genre

* * *

Quidditch League

[Position] Seeker

[Team] Pride of Portee

[Theme] Find the first submission from a team member this season (not your own!) and use their title as the title and inspiration of your own story

* * *

Lily Evans had never been one to consider looks to be of utmost importance. She found wit, charm and intelligence to be more important. That was why she denied James as long as she could. He may be attractive, but he was also stubborn and prejudice against Slytherin. She couldn't believe that he was even interested in her since she wasn't part of the little Pureblood club.

She enjoyed having it out with Severus, although he was socially awkward, they were able to talk about things — important things, deep things. It was Valentine's day when James tried to ask her out on a date – again! He was telling her that one date would be enough to convince her that he was worthy of her.

The day of the date arrived, and she was nervous. What would they talk about? Would he try and kiss her? Is there any way she could fake an illness and not go? Something about him made her feel uneasy, and she wasn't sure if it was his friends who had no regard for the rules, or the superior attitude he carried around with him.

"Happy Valentine's day," James said, handing her a bouquet of white lilies.

It was a natural assumption to presume that she was interested in lilies. She had not been the one to choose her own name, and lilies themselves were not her favourite flower.

"Thank you," Lily said politely, trying to plaster a grin onto her face. "Let me just put them in water," she said.

Lily disappeared into her room for a moment, squinting at the offensive flowers, then left them on the bedside table without making sure they were in the water. When she got downstairs into the common room, she saw James's friends were grinning at him from the corner.

They walked into Hogsmeade, and it was … uncomfortable. It was clear that James knew nothing about her, but bless him, he really did try. He asked her about her favourite subject – Charms. When she asked him what his favourite subject was James jokingly responded with: 'The one with the least amount of work,' James laughed. It was clear he meant it to be a joke. She laughed along half-heartedly.

"I am delighted you agreed to go out with me at last," James said suddenly.

"Why?" she asked automatically.

"Because you're the prettiest girl in school," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Do you even know who I am?" Lily asked, slightly offended by the shallow response.

"I want to get to know you, isn't that why you go on a date?" James responded to her question.

"I suppose," she replied.

The date wasn't _that_ bad. James had gone into a shop; telling her to wait outside. Then after a while, he returned with a copy of Beedle and The Bard.

"I know you enjoy reading," he said by way of explanation.

"Thank you," Lily replied.

The gift was more thoughtful than the last, she must admit. One point for Potter, she thought.

As they walked back to Hogwarts, there was a lull in the conversation, and she found herself wondering what her perfect date would be. She thought about it and saw she couldn't come up with an image in her head. Perhaps she just wasn't interested in dating yet?

When they reached the castle grounds, she spotted Severus sitting beside the lake, book in hand. It was _Pride and Prejudice_, her favourite. She remembered the discussion she had with Severus about him needing to read the book, that they could discuss it. She often read some of the Stephen King books that Severus enjoyed, so she felt that it was only fair they take turns.

James was talking to her, and when she didn't hear him, he repeated himself.

"Hey, Lily, Lily?" he said.

"Oh, yes, James?" She asked, pulling her eyes from her reading friend. She did feel awful about ignoring him, but Severus being captivated by her favourite book just took her attention.

"Want to go out again?" he asked, he looked like he was pretty sure she would agree.

"No, I don't think we should," Lily said, and his smile was wiped clean off his face.

"Is it because of him?" he said, pointing in the direction of the boy – Severus, who was still absorbed in the novel, he didn't even look up.

Lily shook her head. "No, it's because of me," she said.

He looked confused, but she didn't bother explaining any further, and she left, walking over to the tree where Severus was sitting.

"Hey, can I join you?" Lily asked Severus.

He looked up from his book, nodding to her. "Of course," he put his 'best Slytherin' bookmark into his book and closed it. Lily remembered making the bookmark for him the first year. It was a sort of consolation at them not being in the same house.

"How was your date with _Mr Pretty Boy_?" he asked, she could feel the jealousy in his voice.

"It wasn't _that_ bad," she admitted reluctantly, watching the expression on his face change.

"Well tell me all about it then," he said, looking genuinely curious.

"Nah," Lily said. "I have a question instead," she started.

"What's that?" Severus asked it was clear he was annoyed.

"What's your ideal date?" she asked, this question clearly shocked her friend, and then she realised why it didn't matter what James said or did, the date would have been perfect – had it been with Severus instead.

"Well, a picnic, a single white rose, a knitted blanket, perhaps some classical music," Severus said with the hint of a question at the end.

"Severus," Lily started, "will you be my Valentine?"

"Me? But what about Potter?" he asked.

It was clear he was confused as to her change of heart. They had never been more than friends.

"You know me," she said, and that was enough.

"Well, I did get you something," Severus admitted with a blush.

"What? Where is it?" Lily asked, suddenly curious.

"Here," he pulled out a picnic blanket, precisely like the date he just described and handed Lily a white rose. Lily blushed, feeling her heart race as she realised the temptation she had resisted all along wasn't dating the jock, it was admitting the feelings she had for her best friend.


End file.
